


Tony Gives Steve A New Best Friend

by Kamechan98



Series: Stony Prompts [7]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Love, M/M, Steve's 100th birthday, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamechan98/pseuds/Kamechan98
Summary: Prompt: "I got you a gift."Steve has never cared much for his Birthday, what with it being on the Fourth of July. But since joining The Avengers, he has started to enjoy celebrating it with new strange little family. Though he still likes to receive simple gifts rather than Tony's extravaggant ideas for birthday gifts.But then, for his 100th birthday, it only figures Tony would give something special.





	Tony Gives Steve A New Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been writing Avengers Assemble in the fandom field every time I've published a fic on here, but this is first that is explicitly in the AA Universe. But there isn’t anything mentioned in this fic that you need to have watched the show in order to understand this. The only thing that might good to mention is that Bruce is the Hulk all the time so he’s not really in the show except for a few episodes, and that Sam is a teenager and also a tech genius that Tony took under his wing. Aside from that you’re good.

**Prompt: “I got you a present.”**

* * *

Steve had never cared much for his birthday.

It’s not really easy to care much for your birthday when it’s on the Fourth of July. Especially after becoming Captain America and people had learned that his birthday was, in fact, on Independence Day and it became almost as big a spectacle as the celebration of the country.

As if it wasn’t enough being painted up as The All-American Hero who always fought for the underdog and sacrificed his life for his country, he also needed to be born on the freaking Independence Day.

With every passing year, Steve disliked the spectacle around the Fourth of July and his birthday more and more. But ever since coming out of the ice and joining the Avengers, it became clear that simply ignoring his birthday and spending it however he wanted simply wasn’t an option anymore. Especially since Tony was always looking for an excuse to throw a party and spend ridiculous amounts of money on frivolous things.

Seriously, the fact that there were people in this century that spent thousands of dollars on birthday parties made Steve’s skin crawl.

And so Steve accepted that his friends wanted to celebrate him, though made it clear he wanted to celebrate it in his own way, usually just with a couple of friends, some good food and beers, maybe a few movies. And since Tony always tried to get him super expensive gifts, he made a rule that if his friends wanted to give him gifts, it would have to cost under 100$. It had irked Tony something fierce but Steve was firm on this point, even after he and Tony got together and eventually married.

It wasn’t that Steve didn’t like getting presents, but it had always been rare for him to actually get something when he was young due to being poor and starving and all money he and his mother got needed to go to necessities rather than personal things. Bucky was the only one he got gifts from, but he wasn’t exactly rich either so it was never anything fancy. And so, suddenly receiving not only many gifts, but also very expensive gifts from friends and newfound family made him rather uncomfortable. And even as the Avengers became more family than friends, he still preferred to keep the rule in place and was fine with receiving books or art supplies or clothes, since one of the few things Tony and Natasha agreed wholeheartedly on was that Steve had a dreadful sense of fashion.

Still, Tony always tried to sneak around this rule and test the limits as much as he could without making Steve yell at him. At first he had tried to ignore the rule and bought whatever he wanted to give him, but once he seen how uncomfortable Steve got and Steve explained why he wanted the rule there, he was more accepting to it. But that still didn’t stop him from trying to push the envelope as much as he could. Like that one time when he took Steve on a picnic with fancy food and looking over the Washington DC celebration from afar, somehow having only cost 100$. Steve wasn’t sure how he had managed to pull that off, but he showed receipts and everything so he couldn’t argue. Besides, it had been a really lovely evening, so who was he to complain?

There had also been a time when Tony had had gotten him this great set of really good colors and brushes second hand that were pretty much unused and couldn’t possibly have cost 100$.

“It was a steal, really.” Tony had shrugged when he showed the receipt when Steve had questioned him. “I don’t think they realized how much they could’ve charged for it all.”

Then of course was the time he had proposed to Steve, with a ring he had made with materials from his armor and Steve’s shield. The 100$ had gone to the food and drinks for celebration.

Steve had more or less gotten used to this and he was very touched to have a boyfriend who cared about him and wanted him to have good presents for his birthday. And after they got married it meant so much more that his husband loved him so much, and did consider letting up on the rule a little and maybe raise it to 500$, just for Tony.

Then came the day of his 100th birthday. Which of course would be a big deal no matter what he said or did, because becoming 100 years old and not be a frail, weak and wrinkly old man was quite a feat. And so he resigned himself to his fate that Tony would go out of his way to get him some kind of extravagant gift and maybe even discard the rule entirely in order to spoil him.

However, what actually happened did leave him pleasantly surprised.

They had all been sitting in the living room, each with their own activities to keep themselves occupied, Thor and Hulk were playing video games, Natasha was dying her nails and Clint had somehow roped Sam into a game of darts with him. Steve had been keeping himself busy with crosswords when Tony came into the room with a wide grin on his face.

“Hey babe.” He sat down on the armrest of the couch and kissed Steve’s temple. “So, I know it’s early, but really can’t wait till tonight, so… I got you a present.”

Natasha looked up from her nails; eyebrow raised in slight curiosity and put down her nail polish. “Well, this oughta be good.” Thor and Hulk also looked away from the TV and Clint stopped mid-throw with the dart still in his hand.

Steve rolled his eyes and put the magazine down and looked up at Tony, trying to look annoyed but couldn’t help the fond amusement he was feeling. “Okay, so what did you do this time?” Tony gasped in mock offence and pulled away with a hand over his arc-reactor.

“Uh! And what is that supposed to mean? What makes you think I’ve done anything at all?” Steve huffed a small laugh and looked Tony right in the eyes.

“Gee, I don’t know, maybe that you always seem to have planned something for my birthday. Like that time you planned that picnic in DC, somehow with great view but away from all the people so we could be alone without fans coming up all the time? Or when you got me free passes for the Museum of Modern Art for a whole year, while also having hired the place for the night and arranged a dinner date? Or when you proposed to me? Are you seriously telling me you haven’t planned something for today, when I officially turn 100 years old?”

Tony blushed a little as he got the many extravagant gifts listed up for him, but waved it off and smirked his usual confidant smirk. “Well, obviously I’ve got a big gift for you! What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t? Becoming a centenarian is a big deal. But this one I know you will love, I guarantee it.”

Steve’s annoyance softened a little and smile became more genuine. He placed his arm around Tony’s shoulders and pulled him close, off the armrest and into his lap. “If it’s from you, I know I’ll love it. “

Clint rolled his eyes and gagged behind them. “Ugh, come on guys, if you’re gonna be all gross like that can you at least go to the bedroom?” Tony just flipped him off without looking away from Steve, pressing a kiss to his nose.

“Fuck off, Barton.” Then he got off Steve’s lap. “Okay, I’m gonna go get the gift, but first you have to close your eyes.” And, okay, that was a little weird. So, if he had to close his eyes Tony probably hadn’t wrapped it. And if he hadn’t wrapped it, what could he have planned this time?

He raised an eyebrow at Tony, probably looking really suspicious. But Tony just smiled and shrugged. “It’s a surprise! I don’t want you to ruin it. Just humor me, will you?”

It didn’t answer any of Steve’s questions, but he just rolled his eyes before closing them. He heard Tony walking towards the door and heard him say, “Don’t let him cheat” before he walked out of the room.

“I never cheat, Tony!” He yelled after him, still with his eyes closed. He heard Clint snort from somewhere behind him.

“Yeah sure Cap, just like you didn’t cheat when we played Risk last Game Night. Or when he played Monopoly the week before. Or when we play poker, or Twister or any game that we have ever played. You’re not fooling anyone Cap, you’re just as big a cheater as the rest of us.”

“Indeed, Captain. You have been known to bend the rules when we engage in Midgardian games. Perhaps we should change the purpose of the games to see who can cheat the best.” Thor said somewhere to his left, sounding pretty amused.

Steve just shrugged and smirked. “Not my fault if you’re bad at board games, guys. You play it to win it.” Sam laughed and he could practically hear Natasha smirk and roll her eyes, which really goes to show how long he’s known her that he knows how she reacts without even seeing her.

Hulk just grumbled. “You gonna keep playing, Goldilocks?” And then the sounds of the TV and the video game started again. Steve just shook his head and a small smile spread over his face or hearing her talk.

After a minute or so he could hear Tony enter the room again, as well as a very soft ‘shh’ from door before walking towards the couch. Steve smiled a little wider and turned his head towards Tony. “Can I open my eyes now, Tony?”

“Not yet. Just a second.” He stopped in front of Steve, very close, but he didn’t say or do anything. He opened his mouth to ask about it, when he felt something warm and wet stroke over his face. He flinched and drew back, blinking as he opened his eyes.

Tony was standing in front of the couch where Steve sat with a brown and white puppy in his arms. It was a rather big puppy, maybe around a year old, tongue hanging out of its open mouth and big brown eyes.

Steve felt his heart melt and a big, wide smile spread over his face as he reached out his hands and started to pet the dog and in turn it started to lick him everywhere it could reach, hands and arms and face.

“Hi puppy. Hi buddy, hi.” Tony smiled and placed the dog down on Steve’s lap, and it immediately got up in Steve’s face and licked him in the face, the neck and everywhere it could reach, with the bushy tail wagging back and forth, making it almost look like a propeller.

Steve could barely talk around the puppy and the licking, but he managed to grab its squirming body and lifted it down on the floor before sitting down in front of it, petting and scratching behind ears and on the belly and everywhere else.

“Hi, hi Bubba. Hi Bubba, are you a good boy? Yeah, you’re such a good boy.” The dog barked happily and started circle Steve, almost tripping over its own paws, but the tail was still wagging and it looked like it was smiling widely, the tongue still hanging out of the side of its mouth.

“So I take it you like him?” He looked up at Tony, who was smiling widely and looked very pleased with himself as he looked down at Steve and the dog. Steve smiled widely and scratched the dog behind the ears.

“He’s wonderful! Where did you find him?” Tony’s smile softened and kneeled down beside him on the floor, patting the dog on the head.

“At an animal shelter here in the city. He had been there for almost a year now, and he was just such a sweetheart that I knew I had to bring him home, that he’d be perfect for you.” Wait, what? Steve’s head snapped at him.

“What? Tony, you didn’t…” Tony snorted and pressed a kiss on Steve’s cheek.

“I know you love dogs, I know you’ve always wanted a dog, so I thought it would be the perfect birthday gift for you.” And oh God, how could Steve have been so lucky to find a man like Tony? The love and affection he had for this man almost made his heart burst and he surged forward and kissed him, hard and a bit clumsily, wrapping his arms around his waist.

His voice was a little hoarse when he finally pulled away. “I love you so much, Tony.” He looked over at the puppy, which was running around them with the tail wagging like crazy. “And I love him. He’s perfect. Aren’t you boy?” The puppy turned to him when Steve addressed him and tried to pounce on him, his paws on his shoulders and licking him again.

He heard Clint snort somewhere around him. “Looks like you’ve got yourself a new best friend, Cap. Tony might actually have to fight him for your attention.” Steve couldn’t answer; he just laughed and scratched the puppy over the back.

“Nah, he’ll have to learn to share, just like everyone else. I’m not sharing him with anyone else and he knows it.” Tony smiled fondly at him, a small blush covering his cheeks. Steve just smirked. “And I’m sure Tony can learn to share too. He’s such a good boy.” Tony fond smile turned into a mock scowl and he smacked Steve on the shoulder, which just made Steve laugh.

“Indeed, a mighty beast worthy of the great Captain.” Thor rumbled from his spot by the couch, having taken a small break in the video game playing to take a look at the newest family member. Natasha didn’t say much, but she smiled wryly at the dog and Steve and Tony before she went back to her nails. Sam came up to them, knelt down beside the dog and started to pet him and scratch him behind the ears.

“What’s his name?” He asked and smiled as the puppy licked his hand and smiled his doggy smile at him. Tony just smiled at Steve and bumped him in the shoulder with his own.

“Ask Cap. It’s his dog, ergo his decision.” Steve grinned at Tony and then down at his dog, which had turned his attention on Sam and was now licking his hands and face and wagging his tail so hard it now looked like he would fall over soon.

“Hm, tricky. I’ll have to think about it.” He placed an arm around Tony, pulling him close and pressing a kiss on Tony’s head. Tony smiled and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, kissing him on the collarbone and his throat. Steve rested his head against Tony’s and looked over his dog.

It was not a big dog and once full-grown would probably be medium-sized dog. But he was clearly full of energy and would be great to take out into Central Park for walks, when he went for a run in the mornings or just to play Frisbee or fetch with. He also seemed to love people, which was great since the tower was never empty and getting along with his friends and his husband was vital. Though he was still a puppy and acted much like puppies do, Steve had no doubts that he would be a very, very good dog.

Tony looked up from his neck and smiled coyly at him. “Oh, and uh, I may have broken the present rule just a teensy bit.”

Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “How much is ‘just a teensy bit?’” Tony shrugged and smiled innocently. Well, he probably tried to look innocent but he mostly looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Well, see, Dodger was already pretty cheap because he’d been there for so long and they really wanted someone to take him and give him a nice home. So, yeah, I spent the 100$ on getting him, but I figured you might have wanted a collar and a leash, a bowl and some toys and food and stuff. So, yeah, it cost a little bit more than 100$ to get him.”

Steve looked down at his husband, then over at his dog, which was now playing with Sam, who had produced a small rubber ball from somewhere and was throwing it around the room for the puppy to chase after. He smiled fondly and kissed Tony on the forehead.

“I think I’ll allow that. Just this once.” Tony huffed a small laugh and rested his head in the crock of Steve’s neck. Then Steve blinked and looked down at Tony. “Wait. Dodger?” Tony looked up and nodded.

“Yeah, that was they called him at the shelter. But I figured I’d give you the chance to give him whatever name you wanted. Just ‘cause I like ya.” Steve smirked and then looked back at his puppy again. Just then, Sam threw the ball and it accidently ended up in Steve’s lap, so Dodger came flying at him and crashed his muzzle into his lap before grabbing the ball again and lifting his head up, panting heavily and then dropping the ball back in Steve’s lap. It was warm dripping droll with a dark spot forming on Steve’s pants. But he just laughed and scratched the dog behind the ear.

“Nah, I like it. Dodger is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I admit it. I got a lot of inspiration from chapter 3 in nasa’s grab bag fics where Tony gives Dodger to Steve as a birthday gift for his 100th birthday. I couldn’t help it; it’s such an adorable concept! Though I will say she probably did it better. 
> 
> Please leave kudos, comment and leave your thoughts! Thanks for reading! Let me know if you want read more about Dodger in the future!


End file.
